Never as Simple as Yes or No
by Inksplattered-Rhapsody
Summary: Miku and Len are too afraid to tell each other their feelings and soon things start to get very complicated. Moving to a new school,finding out they aren't entirely human, falling in love, what else will life throw at them?
1. Chapter 1

L4B: Konnchiwa Minna! (that means hello everyone) okay so this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.

M: you sound like a total retard.

L4B: Shut up miku I never asked you!

L: well she's right.

L4B: yes i know she's right len, but it's still a mean thing to say.

R: hey! You guys are forgetting some-one fabulous from your conversation!

L: once again rin; no one cares!

L4B: PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V.<p>

"See you in a minute Miku!" A girl with shoulder length, yellow hair with a huge blue bow called to me as she ran off out of the fields. Her name was Rin. Kagamine Rin. We'd only met a couple minutes ago, but I'd already call her my best friend.

As I was waiting, I looked around. I saw small children with their parents; families having picnics; girls my age talking in groups; boys my age too, playing football or play-fighting.

And then I noticed one boy who was different. He was sitting down, writing in a notebook.

He had large, blue eyes and yellow hair tied up in a small ponytail at the back with one part of his fringe pointing up, the rest down in a messy kind of way. He was wearing a white sailor-top with black and yellow striped hems; the collar black with a bright yellow stripe going down diagonally and where the collar met, there was a yellow tie. To match, he was wearing black Bermuda shorts with a yellow stripe on the bottom of each leg. In a way, he looked a little bit like Rin. I'm not saying he looked like a girl of course, but still...

Trying to look at what he was writing, I crept up behind him. I looked over his shoulder, and was surprised to see music paper. I didn't get to see the tune or lyrics though because the boy turned around, without warning, looking right at me, his face millimetres from mine. A thin blush line trailed across his face, as a felt mine going 'redder than a blushing tomato'. I immediately took a couple steps back and started stuttering like a complete idiot.

"Ah! U-um. S-sorry! I-I-I was J-just err looki-"

"Mikuuuu!~" Rin ran up to us waving. "Oh," she grinned, slightly out of breath. "I see you've met my brother then."

So that was why he looked so much like her. That also meant that my best friends brother thought I was really rude. Rin looked at me and began to introduce him. "He's called-"

"I can introduce myself Rin." Rin's brother sighed getting up. I also noticed that his notebook was gone, but where to? "Hi! My name's Len. By your expression I'm guessing that Rin didn't tell you _anything _about me," he smiled warmly at me, then looked pointedly at Rin who raised her hands in surrender and grinned sheepishly. Coming to think of it, Len wasn't saying anything about what had just happened. It was almost like he didn't want to remember it at all.

"Me and Rin are twins, as you may or may not have guessed-"

"But I'm 5 minutes and 47 seconds older!" Rin cut in triumphantly. Len Rolled his eyes.

"Once again Rin; No one cares! And Your name is...?" He questioned looking at me.

"Oh right. Of course! My names Hatsune Miku. Well, in England I suppose you'd say it as Miku Hatsune. Doesn't sound quite right though." 'Oh my God! What am I saying?' I thought to myself. 'Shut up, brain! Shutup, shutup, SHUTUP!' I yelled to myself looking at Len's completely confused face. Thankfully, Rin started talking again, stopping me from embarrassing myself any further.

"Miku's staying here for summer like us! And also like us she lives in Japan although not in Hokkaido." She informed him before adding "Honestly. I should really take a picture of your face so you can see it. It's absolutely hilarious! Oh yeah, what _were _you two doing before I got here, cause you clearly hadn't introduced yourselves." damn. Now I had to explain how awfully rude I'd been.

"W-well er, we were ummm... Len was sitting down writi-OW!" I stopped as I was pinched in the side. Hard. I turned to Len who shook his head and begged with his huge, sapphire eyes.

"_Well? _Len was _what_?" Rin interrogated, her hand on her hip.

"I called Miku over because I saw her talking to you. I was about to introduce myself before you showed up." Len lied quickly. 'what's he hiding from Rin?' I thought.

"Right," Rin said sarcasticly. "Because I totally believe that don't I? Well anyway, I thought England would be horrible and rainy, but it's actually really hot. I know! LETS HAVE A WATERFIGHT!~~~ "

I looked at Len, asking silently what to say to the out-of-the-blue suggestion. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? He grinned.

"C'mon then! I gotta get changed first!" Rin exclaimed grabbing me and Len and dragging us to the left of the field.

"Rin, I don't understand why you _have _to get changed. What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Len asked.

"Baka! It'll get ruined!" Rin replied as if it was completely obvious.

"How? It's only water."

Listening to them arguing, I noticed that we were slowly heading nearer to where my grandparents lived; where I was staying.

When we turned the corner to my street, 'Fowlers Road', I turned to the still arguing twins.

"So where are you two staying?" they both turned around.

"39 Fowlers road." They replied at the _exact _same time.

My jaw dropped, and not just because of their freaky timing.

They Burst out laughing.

"Sorry Miku. We don't-"

"Usually talk at the same-"

"Time like that. So-"

"Where are you staying?" Len finished.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! DON'T DO THAT IT HURTS MY HEAD!" I yelled, my head spinning. They burst out laughing again.

"So where _are _you staying?" Len asked again.

"Number 37" I grinned, looking at their shocked faces.

"But isn't that, like, right next to us?" Rin asked.

"Yup!" I replied walking through my front gate. "See you in a minute!" I walked through into my grandparent's house, looking at their dumbfounded expressions once more before closing the door.

* * *

><p>L4B: umm yeah. Please read on!<p>

By the way, this is gonna be a really long story... heheh sorry about that...

R: PLEASE REVEIW! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

L: Yes! Now my point of view is seen!

L4B: yeah, you also make a complete idiot of yourself.

L: o haate yooouuuu!

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V.<p>

As Rin got changed, I walked around getting our 'gear' together. Our style of water-fighting is err... unique.

Whilst Rin was distracted , worrying about shorts she was going to wear or something, I took the notebook from the back of my shirt and hid it under my mattress. Hopefully, Miku understood to keep quite about it when I pinched her. I felt bad about that; pinching her had been the first thing that came to mind – I hadn't intended to hurt her. Anyway, as long as she kept it secret, everything was fine. If Rin knew I spent some of my free time writing songs, she would be sure to tell every-one about it, and therefore ruining my reputation before I'd even said hello.

"Hey Rin! You ready yet?" I asked as she pulled a shirt (practically the same one as before) over her head.

"Yup, I'm ready! Wonder what Miku will think of our fighting style."

We walked out of our house fully kitted for war: we each had a huge water blaster; two water pistols (kept in our belts for later); and a belt, covered in water-balloons across our shoulders. Rin's across her right shoulder, mine across my left.

I jumped over the ivy covered wall separating number 39 from number 37, and went up to miku's front door. I raised my hand to knock when she opened it from the inside and ran into me.

"Aahh sorry," she blushed cutely. "Awesome! Your style of water-fighting is the same as mine!"

She was the same as before: a grey shirt with light blue hems; a light blue tie; a mid-thigh pleated skirt, black and light blue; knee high black boots; and her ankle length blue hair tied back into twin-tails with a pink ribbon. Now she also had two water pistols in the belt of her pleated black and blue skirt; two water-balloon covered belts across her shoulders; and a huge water blaster in _each _of her hands.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked and our trio ran out to the field laughing.

We didn't use any water on the way there but as soon as we got to the field...

"Hey Len!" Miku called from behind me. I turned around, and from right in front of me I was blasted with ice-cold water.

"HEY!" I yelled. "COME BACK HERE!" I chased her, spraying her with water as she screamed. Rin came up behind me and, knowing she was about to get me wet, I threw a water-balloon behind me and turned to face her whilst she glared at me, soaked.

Miku ran up behind me but was suddenly soaked from apparently nowhere.

"Two against one? Come now Miku, you know that's not fair." Said a guy's voice from up inside the tree next to us.

"Mikuo? W-what are you doing?" Miku exclaimed shocked.

"Helping this poor guy out. Duh!" He said jumping out the tree and landing between me and Miku. He threw another water-balloon in Miku's face again, then threw one around me, into Rin's face.

The water-fight lasted the better part of two hours and throughout the water-fight we switched teams: first boys versus girls; then Kagamines versus Hatsunes; and finally, me and Miku versus Rin and Mikuo.

By now we'd all run out of water, and we were just chasing each other. Miku and I rounded the other two up, and pushed them into each over, so they fell into each other.

"We win! We win! Wewinwewinwewin! WOOOOOOOO!" Miku ran round, dancing and laughing, her blue hair sparkling in the sun as it flied around. Watching her happiness made me feel joyful too.

After a couple seconds of watching Miku, I put my leg out in front of her, causing her to trip up. But as she fell, she grabbed my arm and I fell in after her. Right into the puddle of mud we'd made during the water fight.

I stood up and wiped the mud out of my eyes, while Miku coughed and spluttered surrounded by wet, brown mud. I offered my hand to help her up laughing. She took it with hers, and I noticed her nails her painted blue, the same colour as her hair.

Suddenly the ponytail on the back of my head was pulled savagely, and I was smacked in the face.

"LEN!" That's soooo mean! Think how long that's gonna take for her to wash out!" My twin yelled at me, pointing out something I hadn't even thought about. Now, I felt guilty.

"Sorry..." I mumbled looking at my feet as Mikou walked up grinning. As he approached, he saw Miku, he stopped smiling, and became really serious.

"You don't wanna go home like that. You'll get in loads of trouble." He sounded really concerned. I looked up from my feet, to see Miku, covered head to toe in brown, slimy mud, grimacing. Now I felt even more guilty.

"You can come to our house Miku!" Rin suggested, thrilled that she could finally say it; she'd been waiting to invite Miku over since we met her. "We could think of something there."

Once again we headed to 'Fowlers road', this time with Mikou. As we passed the worn metal gate to number 37, Mikuo went in through the gate. Looking behind him he called out:

"See you in a minute Miku! I'll stall them." and then went through the door.

"We should probably go through the back door." I suggested looking at the amount of water and mud that had collected on our clothes.

"Yeaah, you're probably right." Rin grimaced, and our trio changed our direction, walking through to the back.

I'd planned to sneak in without any of my family seeing us, but clearly luck wasn't on my side. We walked into the kitchen, my grandparents and mum just walking in.

"Len," my mum sighed as my granddad said _something _in English. What? I'm Japanese, I don't speak English! "Why is it that whenever you go out, you come back covered in mud?" she shook her head slowly. And then she saw Miku. "Oh Sweetie! You poor thing! Come in, come in. We'll have to get you a change of clothes. How did this happen?"

Miku blushed slightly, looked down at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention. Like Mum noticed.

"She's covered in mud because Len tripped her so she fell into a puddle!" My dear sister exclaimed triumphantly.

"Gee, thanks Rin." I glared, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran up to our room to get changed. Mum turned her gaze towards me, her eyes cold enough to create ice crystals.

"Is this true, Len?"

"Err, umm, well yeah, kinda..." I trailed off running my hands through my filthy mud covered hair. And then Miku came to save me.

"Please Kagamine-sama," Miku bowed slightly "It was an accident – he didn't mean it." My mum's eyes softened.

"Hmm, well you still need a change of clothes. RIN!" She yelled the last part making me and Miku flinch in supprise.

Rin crashed down the stairs, two at a time, in dry, clean clothes, a towel and dressing gown for Miku. Seeing I was no longer needed, I walked up to my shared room.

As I pulled off my wet clothes, I realised just how covered in mud they were. All the water had turned to a soppy wet mud. I looked into the mirror, and instead of seeing my normal reflection, I saw a boy with a mud covered face and dry _brown _hair. Pulling a piece of grass from my eyelash, I decided to brush the mud out of my hair for now and wash it later.

A tentative knock was heard on my door. 'It must be Miku' I concluded. 'No one else bothers to knock.' I opened the door and found myself facing a very shy looking Miku in Rin's dressing gown, which, when I looked closely, was too short for her. It was also the 3rd time I'd seen her blush today.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She turned slightly redder and stuttered her response.

"Umm well, you see, err, Rin's clothes are, well, kind of, sorta, too small and umm, well, your mum, she asked me to ask you if umm..." She mumbled the last part so quietly I couldn't hear it.

"Aww c'mon Miku! Don't be embarrassed!"Rin ran up, hanging off of Miku's shoulders. "Basicly, my clothes are too small for her, so you're gonna let her wear some of yours. And for God's sake, put a shirt on! No wonder she's so embarrassed."

I felt my face flush and I let Rin push my into our room, rushing to my bed to grab my shirt, whilst Rin went up to my wardrobe.

"Wait! Don't open-" I tried to warn her as an avalanche of clothes, toys and who knows what else tumbled out onto her.

"HOLY MUDDAFUGGINSHID! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" she yelled tryingto free herself from all the... whatever it was. " How the hell d'you even get your clothes to get changed in the mornings?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I walked over to my bright yellow bed, and lifted up the frame to reveal a load of neatly folded clothes. "Ohhh. Makes sense."

I suddenly realized that Miku was still here – she'd been so quiet that we hadn't noticed her. Rin seemed to remember her to.

"Len, she'll need a shirt and some some shorts or trousers, so hurry up!" she demanded. I reached out under my bed and pulled out a sailor-shirt and a pair of black Bermuda shorts; the same as what I'd been wearing before. The same as was wearing now as well. I held them out to her avoiding eye contact. I felt embarrassed somehow. She took them gently, said a very quiet "Thanks" looked over to my bed questioningly for a few seconds, and then left to get changed in the bathroom.

Once she'd gone, I looked over to my bed, to see what she'd been looking at, and saw the notebook sticking out of the mattress, Rin looking straight at it.

Crap.

* * *

><p>L: what did my granddad say?<p>

L4B: he said, and i quote, "looks like those two have been rolling around in the mud together"

L: O.o i'm guessing that's why Miku was blushing slightly...

M: What are the four English words you know?

L: Hello, banana, orange and RODA ROLA! (that's how he says road roller)

M: Ummmm, kaaayyyy...

R: PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

L4B: yeah I'm uploading these all in 1 day

M: Too bad no one cares!

R: aww I'm not in this chapter much *pouts*

L: Rin! This is me and miku's story! NO-one cares about you!

R: *runs away*

M: maybe that was a bit mean...

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V<p>

As I pulled on his clothes, I felt extremely glad that his clothes were lose – my underwear was soaked through and if his clothes hadn't been as loose as they were, there would have been obvious, large, brown blotches. I also felt slightly weirded out that he was the same size as me...

Collecting my clothes from the ground, I heard a massive crash coming from the room next door, the room that Rin and Len shared.

"Give it back!" Len's voice carried through the house. I had a bad feeling about this.

Walking up to their room, I heard another load crash. I knocked on their door and walked in to see Rin running across the room holding the notebook, reading through it, Len running after her.

"I said give it BACK!" He yelled so hard that his voice cracked a little at the end, making him sound really cute. 'Cute?' I puzzled with myself. 'Where did _that_ come from?'

"Rising, rising, in this elevator  
>This space that traps me<br>Speaks of human life as it continues to rise

In this accursed elevator of reflections  
>Draining my will to escape<br>We keep on climbing to the 'top'? What's that about?" Rin scoffed at his work, standing on her bed, holding it just out of his reach.

The lyrics sounded good to me, and they matched the song I saw him writing earlier.

He turned and saw me his face bright red. He looked so cute! 'Again! What am I saying?' I yelled in my thoughts.

I walked over to Rin, took the book from her hands, ans handed it to a very grateful, and shocked, Len.

"Awww, c'mon Miku. Why spoil the fun?" Rin pouted at me.

"Because it's mean." I stated in my 'matter-of-fact voice' "And what's wrong with with writing songs?" I continued folding my arms.

"Ummm, well, you know, writing songs is, you know, umm..." she trailed off unable to finish without sounding really mean.

"I write songs. Did you know that?" I interrogated her. From the corner of my eye I saw Len's head snap up. "No. I don't suppose you did know that or you wouldn't have said anything." I finished leaving her stuck on anything to say. Then I laughed letting her know I wasn't really mad at her. "Umm... I should probably get home before my parents come and kill me."

"Bye Miku-chaaaannn!~~~~" They chorused when we got to their front door. They stood in the doorway, side by side, waving at me, smiling their faces off.

I opened my front door as quietly as I could and tip-toed in, trying to make as little sound as possible. Sadly, my efforts were wasted.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" Was the 'loving' greeting I received.

"I fell over in the mud with one of our neighbours, so I'm wearing _his _clothes." Well it wasn'e exactly a lie was it? Plus it would annoy her. I got the affect I wanted.

"_HIM?_ YOU WERE IN THE MUD WITH A GUY AND NOW YOURE WEARING HIS CLOTHES?" She practically screeched at me. I walked past her putting my dirty clothes in her hands.

"Yes, that's what I just said. By the way these need washing." I stated and I walked off to my room.

Just before I entered, Mikou came out of his room; he'd obviously been listening.

"You shouldn't provoke her so much," He began, but I just rolled my eyes at him, so he stopped. A malicious glint appeared in his eyes. "Nice clothes. I didn't know you and Len were _that _close."

"WHAT? WE'RE NOT _CLOSE!_ WHY WOULD YOU EVEN-" He simply winked at me and walked back to his room, leaving me feeling like an idiot.

I gave myself a mental slap. 'How could I have reacted that much to his comment? Unless... No! I'd only just met him, that couldn't be it!'

‡†¤ ҉ ¤†‡

After my shower, which by the way took about 45 minutes, I sat down at my desk and began to pull out a maths book. It was one that my parents had bought me to help me get better at maths, because, well, maths isn't exactly my strong point. Halfway through pulling it out, I took out my sukebo (sketchbook) instead, and started to draw.

I liked drawing; it was pretty much the only thing I was good at, aside from music. My walls were covered in the drawings that were my best. Like anyone cared though. They only cared about how good at maths and science I was. Speaking of which...

"What are you doing? You should be practicing your maths." It was my step-mum again, her voice hard and accusing, as always. She just adored picking apart the things I was bad at. "How do you expect to even crawl through your exams if you don't practice?" She would probably make a comparison of me to my brother, Mikuo, now. "Mikuo always tries so hard to succeed, not that he needs to, unlike you. You just sit around not doing anything at all." Well whaddaya know. "And to make matters worse, you waste your time on music and art," The way she said it made my blood boil. "You're not even good at either of them." She sneered, her dull brown eyes laughing at me. (L4B: no offence to people with brown eyes)

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I yelled at her. I knew I'd regret it later, but I'd already started now, I may as well finish. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME, _COMPARING_ ME TO MY OLDER BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU PICK APART THE THINGS I'M BAD AT! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M BAD AT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" my hands were clenched as fists beside my face bright red. She studied me for a few seconds, and then she smirked at me.

"Why do even bother to argue with me – you know I'll always win." She turned to leave, her brown hair flying out around her. She paused by the door before smirking, "Oh! And by the way: you're grounded." She declared in a sickeningly sweet voice.

As she turned to leave, I felt tears stinging in my eyes, and I knew that it was impossible to hold them back. It would be the third time this week that I had cried.

‡†¤ ҉ ¤†‡

Len's P.O.V

I looked over to my sleeping twin. Whilst asleep, she looked so peaceful, her eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips.

I picked up my music book and opened the window. Clasping the book between my teeth, I climbed out onto the roof, a practiced movement I'd been doing since my first visit here.

When I'd first come to my grandparent's home, I had only been 5 years old. Rin had fallen asleep straight away, completely comfortable living here for the holidays. I had not been so content. I understood almost nothing of what my grandparents said to me, as a matter of fact I still don't, and so I hadn't felt very at ease sleeping here. I'd climbed out onto the roof out of curiosity, and had done so since then.

I looked up at the gleaming, crescent moon and continued the song I'd been writing, 'The New Millennium', but I was interrupted. I heard only snippets of the argument.

"HOW CAN YOU... COMPARING... HOW DARE YOU...KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" The strangest thing was, it sounded like Miku. But it couldn't be her; she'd been so cheerful during the water-fight and quite shy when she came to our house.

'I'll ask her tomorrow' I decided and carried on writing.

Shortly after, I heard a window opening, scuffling sounds too.

And allot closer to me, I heard what sounded like crying.

Standing up I saw Miku, hugging her knees to her chest, her body shaking unevenly, her light, blue hair covering her and reflecting the moonlight. She was defiantly crying.

I walked up to her, put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered as softly as I could, as she whipped her head around to see me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and still held sparkling tears within them. Her face was wet with her tears too, making her hair stick to her pale, flawless skin.

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry." Her voice trembled as she held back more tears. She wiped her eyes and continued. "I must look awful." She tried to smile.

"Aww, you don't look _that _bad." I reassured, kneeling down beside her. "You just look like you could use a hug." I opened my arms out to her. She looked up at me, leant into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her slight body and drew her head to my shoulder, resting my head on hers, trailing my hands through her hair. She seized the back of my shirt in her hands, and she cried into my shoulder, making my shirt moist.

We stayed like that for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, even after she stopped crying. Eventually she gently tugged away from me and I let my arms fall lose from around her. She looked up at me her eyes showing gratitude.

"Thank you," She whispered faintly. But why? I hadn't done anything to be thanked for. She lowered her head. "No-one has ever really seen me cry before, so no-one's ever been there for me." She explained. She smiled weakly, but that smile held so much suffering, that it sent a painful ache jolting through my chest. I could see that she hadn't intended for this to happen;for me to see her like this. She hid her emotions from people like she had from me and Rin, so no-one had ever known to comfort her. And it was hurting her.

"C'mon then," I murmured ruffling her hair. "Let's get you home." Holding her hand, I pulled her up. She smiled at me, and this time it was a true smile.

We walked across the roofs to her window. She jumped in landing gracefully on the floor, making me feel clumsy as I thudded down next to her.

Her room was the same size as my shared room with Rin, but it appeared bigger, because there was only one of each item of furniture. I smirked as I saw her blue and white decor, the blue the same colour as her hair and clothes. Also, her walls were covered with the best posters I'd ever seen!

"I love these," I began, indicating to the walls. "Where did you get them?" She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"You like them?" She asked. I nodded to her question.

"Yeah. Where'd you get them?"

She giggled cutely whilst blushing. "I didn't 'get' them, I made them myself."

"Wait, _really_? But they're so good!" She dipped her head in thanks, and moved over to her bed, picking up her teal coloured pyjamas.

"Umm, I need to get changed..." she trailed off hesitantly. I felt my face heat up.

"E-erm, sorry. I'll just, umm, yeah." I stuttered awkwardly turning around, forcing myself to become interested with the things on her desk. There was a load of half inked drawings, too good for me to even comprehend. There was also a half finished song – there were only a few lyrics on the melody line. I hadn't really taken Miku seriously when she said that she wrote songs, so I was intrigued as to what she'd written.

I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Miku, in her pyjamas, her hands on my shoulders.

"Watcha looking at?" she questioned softly. I pointed to the music. She looked down at the song and smiled, but then seemed to realize something. Looking back up at me with concerned eyes she nervously asked: "D-do you like it? It's not one of my best but..."

"Yes I like it! It's really good!" I smiled at her making her eyes light up. "What's it called?"

"'Nekomimi Switch'" She replied grinning slightly. I laughed at the randomness of both the name of the song and the key it was written in. (It's written in 6#)

‡†¤ ҉ ¤†‡

We talked for a while, until Miku yawned loudly while stretching.

"You should probably go to sleep." I suggested.

"Yeaah," She yawned again, making me laugh. "But I won't be able to see you and Rin tomorrow. I'm grounded remember?"

"Well, me and Rin could always come Round?" I offered.

"Yeah, 'cause my step-mum will defiantly let you two come round won't she." Her face turned cold and hard and her voice was so bitter that I was taken aback. I had never heard her voice this harsh before. Nor had I seen her look this hostile. Her face softened, back to its original, beautiful form. Wait. What did I just say? "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I hate it when I get like that. But, yeah, I seriously doubt she'll let you two come round. Especially you." She added the last bit fleetingly, looking guilty.

"Why not me? Wait! _How_ did you explain the clothes?" I interrogated her. She scratched her head nervously.

"Heheh. Yeaah, about that... I kinda wanted to annoy her, so I umm well, I exaggerated the fact that I was in a guy's clothes. After being in the mud. With that guy. Umm, sorry about that..."

"And _how _exactly would she know that was me?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her, ignoring the fact of _why _it sounded bad.

"Umm, it also, may have, slipped through my mouth that, umm, the guy was our next door neighbour. Please don't be mad at me!" She pleaded raising her hands sheepishly. And then she yawned again.

"Okay, you should really go to sleep now." I chuckled gently pushing her into her bed, while she yawned.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to bed, but what about tomorrow? I won't be able to see you guys!" She clambered under the bed covers, her voice sleepy. I ruffled her hair softly.

"Don't you worry – I have a plan!" I walked up to her window, and turned to see her already asleep.

She looked so sweet – her hair all around her face and pillow, a faint smile on her smooth, pink lips.

I gave myself a mental slap. 'What am I thinking?' I yelled in my thoughts. 'It's only been a few hours." I yawned widely, interrupting my own thoughts.

"Night Miku-chan." I whispered in hushed tones as I climbed out of her window.

"What is this feeling?" I murmured to myself in bed, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>L: miku-chan is pretty ./

M: what's that Len?

L: ah! M-miku! uuuhhh n-nothing /

M: ummm kaayyy...?

R: even though I wasn't really in this chapter; PLEASE REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

L4B: Hey guy's! Sorry for the huge wait, I've been way too preoccupied with school work.

L: Just get on with it will ya?

L4B: Okay okay. sheesh. Okay so the double dagger marks (‡) mean that they're speaking in English for that part.

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V<p>

I woke with a start, like something had interrupted my sleep, but what that would be I had no idea.

I looked over to my alarm clock and saw that it was already 8:00AM.

'That's odd.' I thought to myself. 'Normally I would have woken up ages ago. It must be because of going to bed so late.'

Just then a really loud and urgent knocking was heard from my window. 'That has to be what woke me up. But, what on Earth is it?'

I got up from my comfortable bed and walked over to the window. Opening the curtains I squeaked with fright – there, mere millimetres from the outside window pane, was Len's face grinning at me.

He pointed to the bottom of the sheet of glass, indicating for me to open it. Shakily I did so and he hopped through it, followed by a very sleepy looking Rin.

"H-how did you...?" I stuttered to them.

"Told you I had a plan." Len winked flashing a cocky grin at me.

"Sorry if he scared you. And for waking you up." Rin yawned, her mouth wide open, her arm covering her mouth.

"No! It's fine!" I exclaimed. "I normally wake up about three hours ago, I just went to bed late." I scratched the back of head, looking to Len, silently asking if he'd told Rin. He shook his head gently, smiling warmly.

"Huh. Sounds like Len. He's always moaning at me for being lazy." Rin pouted at him.

"Rin, my dear sister, that is because you are, indeed, lazy."

Rin opened her mouth, about to say something back, but thought better of it and instead turned to me.

"You should really get dressed." She stated before glaring at Len. He got the message and casually turned over to my desk like last night, but not before blushing slightly.

Somehow, his blush made me feel more at ease. He was embarrassed and so I seriously doubted that he would look.

When I'd finished, Rin began talking again. "Miku, d'you have a lock on your door?"

"Umm, yes... Why?" Len turned around with an extremely serious expression.

"Lock it." I looked to Rin, who nodded her head. At this, I picked up the small, silver key from my desk, fit it into the keyhole and turned it, producing a muffled clicking sound.

"Can I ask why I'm locking my door?" I raised my eyebrows at the two blonds.

Len winked, giving me the same cocky grin as a few minutes before. "'Cause we're kidnappin' ya!"

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'll let you?" I challenged him. He merely smirked.

"Oh I don't think that. No not at all. Rin open the window!" Rin did so laughing as Len walked up to me. Before I could even comprehend what he was doing, he'd grabbed my waist, flipping me over his left shoulder.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_" I half yelled, half laughed. He shifted me so I could see his face, placing his finger over my lips.

"Hush now, my sweet. There's no need to worry; I am merely taking you to my house. _Then_, we can have some _fun._"He spoke in such a convincing 'pervert voice', with such a worryingly good 'rape face', that I actually felt scared for a few seconds. Then I remembered that this was Len - he was only joking. I hoped.

Much to my surprise, he carried me all the way to him and Rin's shared room. I tried as hard as I could to hold on to him, but because of his grip on me, I could only wrap my arms around his stomach.

I was surprised at first, at how thin he was. His stomach wasn't overly muscularly, but felt hard and flat...Not that I was paying attention to that of course. I was paying attention to, umm... something else? Okay fine. Yes I was thinking about him, but it's not like I could help it is it?

"Wow; I'm impressed." Rin began as he clambered through the window, me still over his shoulder. "I didn't actually think that you could carry her the whole way. Especially through the windows."

"Nah. Miku's light as a feather." Len grinned, lowering me gently down to the ground as I blushed slightly from his comment. "Plus, I'm allot stronger than I look."

Just then, my stomach rumbled loudly, completely spoiling the moment.

"Sorry," Rin apologised "We've kept you from having breakfast haven't we?" At that point Len's stomach growled ferociously too.

"We haven't had breakfast either." He laughed. "You could have breakfast here too if you want."

"Really? Yes; I'd love to!" I replied feeling really exited as Rin rushed up to me and grabbed my arms, all her tiredness forgotten.

"C'mon then! Let's go down now!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let's just hope that Grandma and Grandpa aren't down there." Len muttered to himself. Suddenly, I felt very guilty.

"Umm, that's nothing to do with me right?" I asked, worried that they'd get in trouble for me being here.

Rin laughed. "No, Len's just an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" He retorted hotly. "I just don't speak English."

"Yeah, I know that." Rin replied shaking her head. "You've come here, to England, since you were five every year to see your English grandparents, who only speak English, and the only English you actually know is ‡hello, banana, orange and Road roller.‡"

"Shut UP" You know I'm not good at languages!" His face was now tinged with red, and despite the pang of sympathy I felt, I decided to join in with the tease.

"‡What? Can you not speak English?‡" I laughed at his utterly confused and now desperate face.

"No! Not you too! Please stop! I really don't know what you're saying!" He pleaded with such a helpless look spread across his face that I swear I could feel my heart liquidizing in my chest. I sighed.

"Fine. I won't make fun of you, but can we hurry up, 'cause I'm getting hungry now." My stomach roared again, emphasising my point.

Len's P.O.V

I felt my face heating up out of both embarrassment and fury. Trust Rin to start blurting out the things I was bad at.

"‡What? Can you not speak English?‡"The words Miku spoke refused to make sense in my mind and remained anonymous to my understanding. It was making me crazy, the sense of not knowing. I couldn't stand it, being made a fool of.

"No! Not you too! Please stop! I really don't know what you're saying!" I pleaded with her. She looked at me mockingly for a few seconds, and then her face slackened and her eyes softened in sympathy. That's _not_ what I wanted! I didn't want her to feel sorry for me, to think I'm weak. I'm not hopeless!

She sighed softly, and I knew I wasn't really mad at her."Fine. I won't make fun of you, but can we hurry up, 'cause I'm getting hungry now."She looked down to her stomach as it growled loudly.

We all laughed at her stomachs timing and Rin grabbed Miku's hands again and pulled her towards the door, catching her so off guard that she would have fallen over.

Without even thinking I'd leaped forwards in front on her. I grabbed her waist, both hands pushing her upright. In return, she grasped my shoulders with her smooth, pale hand to steady her balance.

"You okay?" I looked her in the eye and she nodded in response, letting go of my shoulders.

She looked down, then back up to me, a quizzical look in her eyes. It was then that I realized I still had both my hands clasped around her waist. I let go straight away, blushing so hard even my ears felt hot.

"G-gomen..." I muttered, turning to see Rin sniggering. She made me want to whack her 'round the head. So I did.

"Oww! What the hell was _that _for?" Rin exclaimed hitting me in the stomach. I saw it coming, and so I clenched my muscles just in time – I felt no pain, and Rin pulled her hand to her chest. "Oww!" She moaned.

"Rin, Len, are you two fighting? You'd better not be."

We all cringed at my mothers voice.

"Umm, Len, Rin?" Miku began in a very shy sounding voice. "I am, allowed here right?" Her face was smothered in such a worried look, her eyes wide, distressed, making me feel guilty.

"Umm, yeah. 'Course you're allowed." I lied. "Well, you will be; they don't actually know you're here, but I'm sure they'll be fine." I reassured in the most comforting voice I could muster, but her face still held a troubled look. "Don't worry, they're really nice."

"C'mon! I am absolutely _starving._" Rin whined at us.

‡†¤ ҉†‡

The rest of our summer flew by us, as fast as the raging wind in a storm. Miku was grounded for the first week, but we easily solved that. Me and Rin would come around each morning, she'd lock her door, and come across the roofs to our house. From there, we'd have breakfast and do what ever we wanted, so long as Miku was home for tea, so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. We'd spen time in town, at the fields, the park and sometimes Miku would sleep over at our house.

But soon, too soon, the holiday was over, and me and Rin were leaving to catch our plan to Hokkaido.

"Okay Miku, here's our mobile and home-phone numbers and our emails as well." Rin passed over the sheet of paper as our mother drove around the corner. Rin already had tears in her eyes as she hugged Miku goodbye.

"Yeah, you'd better not forget us." I tried to joke, almost choking on my words, and immediately regretted it when Miku pulled away from Rin. She looked so distressed!

She advanced towards me , her eyes crestfallen that I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, pulling her head to my shoulder.

"I would never forget you both!" She mewled.

"I know, I-I didn't mean it. Gomen."I breathed, running my hands through her silky hair.

"RIN! LEN! _MOVE! _We need to catch our plane!" Mother yelled to us.

I separated myself from her tenderly as I felt Miku do the same.

"We'll phone you as soon as we get home." I promised walking gradually to the car.

"Bye Miku!" Both me and Rin called wistfully, whilst getting into the car.

Miku waved to us with such a downcast look, I felt my ribs contracting against my heart. At least, that's what it felt like. She stayed waving until we were out of sight. Next to me Rin began whimpering, sobbing and I felt like doing the same.

Miku's P.O.V

I didn't want to say goodbye to them. I stood still where I was and let the tears trickle freely down my face. Before they'd left, the day had felt warm and bright, but now, without them, it felt chill and bleak. The wind blew savagely against me, making my hair whip against my face.

But I didn't go inside. Not yet. Mikuo was out with some other friends, having already said goodbye to Len and Rin, and I didn't want to see my step-mother, my dad or even my grandparents. Instead I stood there letting my lonesomeness eat happily away at my heart.

Eventually though, my stomach forced me to go inside to eat.

Sitting down to eat the rice balls I'd made, I thought about Len and Rin. They were both so energetic and they made me feel free to be myself. And Len.

Len.

Even thinking his name sent a chill up my spine.

I wished I could've stayed in his arms longer when we said goodbye. His body just felt so comforting, so warm, making me feel safe.

Without realizing it, I'd walked to my room. I would have been packing for tomorrow, my flight, but apart from my art stuff and my music things, everything else stayed here.

Instead, I went to my desk, put my stereo on and began drawing.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the dull ache inside my chest.

* * *

><p>M: aahhh, depression...<p>

R: not to be insensitive to your feelings or anything miku, but, PLEASE REVEIW!


End file.
